


Late Night Thoughts

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius can't sleep and has the weirdest thoughts. Remus is done.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Late Night Thoughts

It was 2:30 and sleep was nowhere in sight for Sirius. He tried for hours but gave up eventually. It was perhaps the excitement around Christmas that caused this sleeplessness. Beside him, Remus was lying very still. Sirius wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was awake or asleep. There was but one way to find out.

“Remus?” He called.

“Hmm…”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“If I say no, will you stop?”

“Likely, no.”

“Then, proceed.”

“Who do you think would win in a fight between James and Santa’s reindeer?” Sirius had no idea where this was coming from. Maybe he was just very tired.

“It’s like 3 AM, Siri,  **I don't think we can fight Santa** .”

“No, not Santa. Just his reindeer.”

“Well, I suppose that depends then. Is James allowed magic?” Sirius wasn’t sure how Remus was holding this conversation with his eyes closed, but he was very impressed.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Then, James. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Hmm.” Remus then pulled the covers, turned the other way, and drifted off to sleep as though nothing had happened.


End file.
